


Nightmares

by fambamweekly



Series: Nightmare Fics [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96 line- freeform, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idol Verse, Non AU, Platonic Relationships, Rare Pairings, also 96 line, bc ALWAYS, can be seen as platonic or romantic, chan has a nightmare, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fambamweekly/pseuds/fambamweekly
Summary: Chan wakes up from a nightmare and he seeks out his hyung who is usually still awake at this time.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo & Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Nightmare Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906066
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> to the lack of Jihoon/Chan fics out there. it can be seen as romantic or platonic!!

_ A  _ slight knock rapped against a door before it was pushed open and a head poked in. Inside the room were two boys currently in bed; one already deep in sleep and the other browsing through his phone. Upon the door opening, the boy on his phone looked up from his device confused.

“...who’s there?” A whisper floated through the air.

“...hyung...,” the voice at the door choked out, sounding close to tears.

“Chan? What are you doing down here? Why are you still awake?” Jihoon whispered, mindful of Mingyu who was sleeping next to him on his own bed. Putting down his phone, he quickly sat up and got out of bed, walking towards Chan who remained standing in the doorway.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

When Jihoon was close enough, Chan reached out and grabbed onto Jihoon’s shirt, pulling him into a hug.

Surprised, Jihoon tensed at the contact before immediately relaxing and wrapping his arms back around Chan, rubbing his back to try and calm him down as Chan started to shake.

“Hey...it’s okay…” Holding onto Chan more tightly, he continued to rub his back and rock them slightly back and forth.

“Come on, let’s go out to the couch,” Jihoon whispered into Chan’s ear as he started to lead the both of them out the door.

Reaching the couch, Jihoon sat Chan down and quietly told him he was going to make something warm for him to drink. Before he could move away, Chan grabbed onto the ends of Jihoon’s shirt tightly, shaking his head when Jihoon looked over at him questioningly. Softly smiling at how cute the maknae was when he was tired and clingy, Jihoon sat back down next to him, where Chan immediately took that opportunity to attach himself to Jihoon’s side, burrowing himself into his arms. Jihoon chuckled, shaking his head but gathered him closer and started to smooth down Chan’s hair as he knew it would help calm him down.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Jihoon asked a couple of moments later after they’ve been sitting in the quiet for a few minutes. Jihoon’s only response was Chan digging himself deeper, if even possible, into Jihoon’s side. Sighing, Jihoon then asked,

“Do you want to lay down?” He could see that Chan was tired, probably from staying up too late practicing the choreography, and they still had a couple more hours before they had to get up for morning rehearsal.

Chan slowly nodded his head and so Jihoon slowly slid down, laying on his side and pulling Chan in so that he was tucked between his body and the couch. As Chan laid, listening to the strong heartbeats of his hyung, he felt his own heart start to follow and calm down. Tracing patterns onto his hyung’s sleep shirt, Jihoon looked down and fondly smiled, continuing to pet and brush back Chan’s hair, hoping it would continue to calm him down and get him to fall asleep. He was thinking about how he was going to address this with Chan in the morning when a small voice cut through the silence.

“...I had a nightmare.” Chan whispered into the still air. Jihoon’s arms unconsciously tightened at the sound of fear and vulnerability in the younger man’s voice.

“...I don’t remember much about it now but it was really scary, hyung…” Chan started to shake and choke up again as the fear he felt before started to build up once more. Noticing how Chan’s breath started to quicken as he began panicking, Jihoon held him closer into his arms, petting his hair and holding back his own tears, whispering comforting words as he could only imagine the fear his dongsaeng was going through.

After a few moments as Chan began to calm down, listening to his hyung’s words and his steady heartbeat, Jihoon looked down to see just how exhausted Chan looked. Feeling worried, Jihoon felt for the boy he currently held in his arms

“It’s okay Chan-ah.” Jihoon spoke for what seemed like a long time since Chan first came to him. “Hyung’s here. You don’t have to worry, go to sleep now. Hyung’s got you, I’ll be here if the nightmare comes back. I’ll protect you from them, don’t worry. I’ll be right here.”

“...you won’t leave me?”

Jihoon’s heart broke. They often forget that their maknae is still so young. Holding Chan closer, he whispered into his ear,

“Never Chan. I’m never going to leave you. Not now, not ever, I promise. Try to go back to sleep, okay? I got you.”

Pulling back slightly, Jihoon placed a kiss onto Chan’s forehead and then pulled him back into his arms.

“Good night baby. I got you. Everything’s okay.”

Smiling, Chan nodded as he buried his head into his hyung’s chest and promptly fell asleep from exhaustion feeling safe and protected by the arms surrounding him. Seeing Chan’s breath even out as he fell asleep, Jihoon let out a breath of relief, brushing away the remnants of Chan’s tears and continuing to comb and brush through his hair. After a few minutes of fondly watching Chan sleep and making sure he was really okay and settled, Jihoon turned to look over at the corner of the living room.

“Won!” Jihoon whisper-shouted, not wanting to wake Chan up. There was no response or movement from that side of the room. Sighing, Jihoon carefully grabbed a cushion from behind Chan’s back and threw it in that direction, hoping it would hit its intended target.

“Ow! What the heck?!” A groggy voice spoke up into the darkness.

“Shh, you’re going to wake Chan up!”

“...Jihoon? Why are you out here? Wait, did you say Chan? What’s Chan doing here?”

Rolling his eyes at his same-aged friend as he popped up from his previous sleeping position on his mattress, Jihoon replied,

“He had a nightmare. Can you help me get him to bed? He just fell asleep but I don’t want him to have back problems from sleeping on the couch.”

“What time is it?” Wonwoo asked as he was still in the midst of waking up.

“Won!” Jihoon exasperatedly sighed.

Grumbling, Wonwoo moved to stand up.

“It’s okay, he can sleep on my bed with me. It’ll be too much work to try and bring him back upstairs since he might wake up from all the movement.”

“That’s a good idea. Oh, you don’t mind me sleeping there too do you? I promised him I wouldn’t leave him alone tonight.”

“Yeah that’s fine. Soonyoung and Jun are going to be so jealous we’re doing this without them. Oh wow, he’s really stuck to you, Ji.”

Wonwoo now stood at the edge of the couch, looking down at the two.

Giving him a glare, although his ears were starting to turn red, Jihoon carefully moved to slide off the couch, making sure to not wake up Chan who was still sleeping. Jihoon tried to pry off Chan’s hands who held onto Jihoon’s shirt tightly, but he wouldn’t let go.

Jihoon looked at Wonwoo for help but all he received back was a smirk in return. Jihoon scowled at Wonwoo who finally stepped in to help Jihoon in removing Chan’s hold so that they could start moving him towards the mattress.

Once they were able to get Chan onto the mattress, Chan began to shuffle and move around, face showing distress, until Jihoon moved behind him with his back towards the wall, arms moving up to wrap around Chan’s middle to stop his movements. Chan quickly calmed down from Jihoon’s touch, distress gone as he turned into his hyung’s arms, cuddling closer into Jihoon’s warmth.

“Aww,” Wonwoo softly cooed above them from his position standing at the edge of the mattress.

Cheeks turning red, Jihoon grumbled, “Just get on the bed already. Can you fit?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Wonwoo slid in on the other side of Chan and cuddled in close.

“Night Ji.”

“Night Won. Thanks for letting us crash here in your bed.”

“No problem. Just keep your hands and feet to yourselves.”

Jihoon reached over to smack Wonwoo on the head as Wonwoo let out a laugh.

“Go to sleep you oaf.”

“Mhmm.” Wonwoo replied, a smile in his voice as he slowly went back to sleep. Checking once more on Chan and satisfied by the peaceful look etched onto his innocent face, Jihoon finally let his eyes close.

* * *

“GUYS, GUYS, GET UP. I CAN’T FIND CHAN. I CAN’T FIND…”

The voice abruptly stopped when the member noticed the three figures on the mattress on the side of the living room.

“D’aww” he softly smiled at that sight. “...HEY YOU GUYS HAD A SLEEPOVER WITHOUT ME??”

Wonwoo, Jihoon, and Chan slowly began to shuffle and move, groaning as they began to wake up from the loud disruption. Wonwoo ended up falling off the mattress as he underestimated the amount of space given to him at the end on the other side, causing Soonyoung, who had stormed in yelling that morning, to burst out into laughter. Chan also woke up, noticing at first that he wasn’t in his bed, nor was he in the right apartment. Confused, he was startled when he felt arms wrap themselves tighter around his body, pulling him into a comfortable embrace and warmth.

“Five more minutes,” a gruff voice sounded in his ear. Recognizing that voice as his Jihoon hyung’s voice, he looked back at his hyung and remembered the events of what happened the previous night.

Jihoon opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Chan’s soft smile directed at him and gave him a wink, causing Chan’s smile to grow even larger at the sight.

Suddenly, a weight crashed on top of both of them, causing them to lose their breath for a moment.

“This is what you guys get for stealing my bed,” Wonwoo grumbled, grabbing a hold of both Chan and Jihoon.

Feeling crushed under the weight of the taller male, Jihoon yelled at Wonwoo, “Yah! Get off me, you’re heavy” and attempted to push him off. As Wonwoo did his best to keep his weight on the two, Soonyoung suddenly let out a guerilla cry as he charged for the bed.

“ARRRGGGG”

“Hyuung!” “Soonyoung! What was that for?!” “Dude, what the heck?!”

“Ooooo I wanna join in!” The sound of Jun’s voice carried throughout the dog pile as another body suddenly joined.

“Jun!” “Hyuuung, whyy.” “What the heck, everyone GET OFF ME I CAN’T BREATHE.” “Why are you even down here, Junnie?”

“What is going on here?” The authoritative voice of Seungcheol rang throughout the room, causing the members involved to stop for a moment. Looking at Seungcheol and then looking back at each other and the position they were in, they burst out into laughter, causing Seungcheol to softly shake his head as he headed back towards his room, muttering to himself about it being too early to deal with 96 line and that Chan can fend for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> a sprinkle of 96 line never hurt anyone (; thannk you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it! leave a comment or kudos if you liked it? I'd appreciate it :) ~<3


End file.
